


thread

by myflower



Series: red string of fate [3]
Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Rated T for swearing, Red String of Fate, supermarket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myflower/pseuds/myflower
Summary: don't disappear on me





	thread

**Author's Note:**

> oof so this concludes my mini series  
> enjoy hehe  
> maybe ill get to updating deafening soon   
> if u haven't checked it out.....pls do thank
> 
> work has been a killer lately so sorry for the lacking updates and everything sigh

the last place donghan expected to meet his soulmate was at the supermarket, but there he was, staring at his ring finger with a red thread tied tightly to it.

he couldn’t help but do nothing, standing alone along the back wall with all of the dairy products, feeling a tug a moment before on his finger. it was a force unlike any he’d ever felt, which sent a shockwave throughout his body.

he had his basket in his hand, and was honestly ready to run for it, but it would be too much of a scene, plus, he  _ really _ needed new groceries. he needed food. priorities.

but he still couldn’t help but stare at the incredulous line of maroon that connected him and his soulmate. his soulmate was just a hundred feet away, and the zipping sound he heard come from the string sounded as if it were moving farther away, not closer.

a moment later, the string disappeared. donghan’s eyes only widened even more in shock, and he tossed his basket of groceries down onto the ground and took off in a sprint. the people around him seemed to be more shocked than he was, quickly pushing themselves out of the way as he tracked his way through the crowd in the direction the string had gone.

a moment later, it faded in again, and donghan felt a tug as it fully appeared. it began to zip loudly, quickly, as he made his way closer, closer--

_ bang! _

and suddenly, donghan was face first on the ground, having totally tripped over the edge of someone’s cart. he hissed in pain, turning himself so his face was looking upward, and he grabbed his shin pathetically. the only thing he could think at that moment was how he’d find his soulmate if they got away again. donghan said in the past he never thought he’d be ready to meet his soulmate, but after seeing the knotted string on his finger, he never felt more ready.

“shit!” he exclaimed, rolling his body around and finally opening his eyes. a male he’d never seen before was looking down at him in pity and curiosity.

“are you okay?” the male asked, waving his hand above donghan’s face. donghan could make out a red string tied around the man’s ring finger, and donghan looked at him again, mouth gaping, injury completely forgotten.

he rapidly got up and wiped down his clothes, thoughts racing a million miles an hour, and stared at the man that had been talking to him for a brief moment before saying, “yeah, i’m fine,” and giving him a small but nervous smile.

the man smiled back. “i’m kenta,” he said, looking down at donghan’s hand. “i guess we’ll be seeing each other a lot now.”

“i’m donghan. and i’d definitely like that,” donghan said, sounding as pathetic as he felt.

kenta laughed, and internally donghan was swooning.

_ ‘how did i deserve such a beautiful person?’ _


End file.
